


—a little more space between us—

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Yet another Chapter inspired Poetry from @alexaprilgarden's Noctiluca Scintillans. Give the author kudos and read her brilliantly written novel. Thanks alot!





	—a little more space between us—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Noctiluca scintillans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431068) by [alexaprilgarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaprilgarden/pseuds/alexaprilgarden). 



I saw you—  
You who exists from a wild imagining  
You who've never intruded  
A mystery I couldn't resist  
And I let you into my world

Just like that

And just like that—  
I am drawn to you  
Like a moth to the flame  
You fuel my desire  
Am I the one to blame? 

_("You're getting better at it.")_  
And with every breath you take—I'd want a taste

You saw me—  
And I see myself in your eyes  
A  brighter shade of my existence  
Just like the noctiluca scintillans  
I'm afraid I'd corrupt your innocence

We saw but we didn't conquer  
We seem to be testing the waters  
A little more space between us  
But still it wasn't enough 

_(“I honestly doubt that’s an improvement.”)_


End file.
